


Nicer Places To Meet

by PoseidonsUnderpants



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk idiots, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will saves the day. Ish.</p><p>(Or basically Will and Nico meet in a pub and it all unfolds from there. Also involving nosy sisters and friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will To The Rescue... Not!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU idea, and I love Solangelo but haven't written for it yet, so here you go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will bit off more than he could chew with our Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road! And by the way: is calling Nico Mario racist? I don't mean to offend anyone, I just didn't want to keep on describing him. Mario was the first name to come to mind because of childhood reasons! :)

 

  

Will was having a good time.

He was at his local pub, which was full to the brim of football supporters, since there had been a game and the home side had won. People were drunk of their minds, laughing and chatting loudly, buying round after round of low-quality beer.

Will himself was only slightly tipsy: he hated hangovers more than he liked being drunk. His friend Cecil had sent him to the bar to go get him a re-fill, because he was too busy chatting up some random girl to get one himself. Will had agreed only because he was about to start laughing at how bad Cecil's pick-up lines were, and he didn't want to cramp his mate's style.

He had to push through a crowd of middle-aged men with beer-bellies to get right up next to the bar, which wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, considering how they smelt. Fortunately with his blond hair he stood out to the barman and got his attention quickly enough, but he was told he'd have to wait a minute. Will huffed in annoyance, but didn't comment.

He turned around to look at the rest of the pub. He was pretty sure some of the people in here were about to get kicked out if they kept acting like they were. Over the chatter of the room, he heard the conversation that was going on next to him.

"...C'mon, darling. All I want to do is by you a drink."

"Please go away: I can get my own drinks."

"Ah, don't be like that. I'm just tryna so somethin' nice for a handsome little boy."

Will frowned and turned his head. Standing next two him were two boys about his own age, so nineteen, barely legal. One of them was indeed handsome, but he was short and lean, and the other guy was tall and rather ugly, and was pushing the other close to the bar, trapping him. The shorter one looked really uncomfortable, and Will definitely did not like the look in the tall guy's eyes.

Before he thought about what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around the short handsome guy.

"Hi, honey, I've just ordered the drinks. We'll get them soon then leave back to mine, yeah? It's getting late and I don't want to get _too_ tired, if you get what I mean." He winked at the guy, who looked extremely confused. Will turned and smiled sweetly at the tall ugly boy, "oh, and who's this?" He added, trying to sound a little threatening.

The ugly guy clenched his jaw and muttered something about just trying to do something nice, then left. 

Will let go of the other boy and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that, you looked a bit uncomfortable so I thought I'd help out."

Will was expecting the short kid to be embarrassed, or shy, or thankful. He did not anticipate the boy to glare up at him.

"Mind your own fucking business. I can look after myself!"

He had a slight Italian accent, Will noticed now. He found it incredibly sexy. He then chided himself for thinking irrelevant and completely off-topic thoughts.

He glared back, "because you were handling things oh so well before!"

The Italian kid that he was now going to think as 'Mario', jutted his chin out. "I had the situation completely under control."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, kid." He turned and paid for Cecil's beer, which he decided to drink himself, because the cute-little-dark-haired-kid was giving him a migraine.

Mario looked even more pissed. Man, that kid could glare. "Don't call me 'kid'! We're basically the same age!"

"How do you know? Maybe I'm wearing a mask? MAYBE I HAVE REALLY GOOD FACE-CREAM? YOU DON'T KNOW MY STORY!" Maybe Will was a tad drunk. Who knew for sure?

Mario groaned and raked a hand trough his too long curly black hair. "I'm in an argument with a drunk idiot. God help me."

"I would help you, but I'm busy. And I prefer to go by Will."

Mario blinked his big brown eyes. "What?"

"What?"

"That's it: I'm leaving." Mario rolled his eyes, "have you seen a girl with dark skin and curly hair?"

Will frowned, "I think my mate was hitting on a girl like that."

Mario blinked, "what?! Oh no he doesn't, that's my sister! Where were they?"

Will raised an eyebrow at Mario, "your sister? With dark skin? What, are you like Michael Jackson or...?" Mario had pale olive skin.

Mario scowled. "No, idiot. We're half siblings. I look like our dad, she looks like her mum. Now let's go!"

Will sighed and started back to his table. Everything was a bit more fuzzy now. The beer-bellied men now looked like walrus' in too small football shirts. Will found the sight very amusing and started giggling.

Mario pushed him forward, "hurry up, will you?"

"Yes," he said, turning around to grin at him, "Will is me."

Mario groaned and rubbed his temples with his hands, muttering something that was most likely rude in Italian.

Will carried on giggling until he reached his table. Cecil was snogging some blonde a bit too vigorously for public view. Gross.

"Cecil!" he clicked his fingers, "where is the girl you were chatting up earlier? The cute small one with curly hair?"

Cecil untangled himself from the blonde girl, looking pretty annoyed. "I dunno. She said something about some guy she knew getting in trouble. Lewis? Louis? Nah, it was Leo. Definitely Leo. Now if you don't mind, please fuck off."

"Thanks mate." Will smiled at him and nodded at the blonde girl, but they had already picked up from where they were before he got there.

Mario groaned again. "Not Leo. Please, please, please, don't be the Leo that I'm thinking it is."

Will frowned, "you don't like him?"

"He's more annoying that you when he drinks!" Mario flung his arms up into the air, almost spilling some guy's drink. "Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

Will pouted and fluttered his eyelids, "I'm hurt. Anyway, do you know where that guy is?"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Just look to where the centre of attention is: he'll be nearby."

Will snorted. "Well, it's a Saturday night, so there's a little snooker competition. We should probably go there."

Mario raised and eyebrow. " _We?_ "

"Yeah. We." Will have him a confused look.

Mario crossed his arms. "Nu-uh. You can go now. Be free. Piss off."

"Aw, please? It's not like there's anything better to do!"

Mario gave him an exasperated look, before heading over to the snooker tables.

Will grinned. Mario hadn't said no, technically. They were weaving their way through a group of  giggling girls when a voice called out.

"Nico!"

It was female. Mario's face lit up when he heard it.

"Hazel?" 

A girl about a year younger than them appeared from the crowd around the snooker table. She was pretty, with big gold eyes and smooth brown skin. Mario grinned - Will's heart stopped at how amazing he looked - and gave her a massive hug.

"Where have you been, Nico? Some weirdo kept talking to me; so I said I had to talk to Leo, who I saw making a fool of himself."

She noticed Will standing next to Mario - or Nico, apparently, - and frowned at him.

Nico cleared his throat. "I, uh, was held up getting drinks. This is Will: he won't go away so I gave up trying a while back."

Hazel looked amused. "Hey, Will."

Will have her his most winning grin. Some guy then decided to crash into him, and he would have fallen if the guy hadn't caught him at the last minute.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

The guy was tall, taller than him, with amazingly broad shoulders and prominent muscles. He was Asian, and had a kind face despite his size.

"Hey, no problem. I don't mind being pushed around if the person's hot."

Will winked at the guy. He was a flirty drunk, okay? Leave him be. The big guy blushed and let go of Will. Hazel put and arm on him and said in a surprisingly stern voice:

"This is Frank. My boyfriend."

Will gave her an apologetic smile.

Frank frowned, "who is - uh - this?"

"I'm not really sure. He talks a lot and is nosy. And no, he isn't going away for some reason." Nico said blandly.

Frank just looked more confused, but he let it slide. "Okay, well, Hazel, we need to get Leo outta here before he does something too terrible. Calypso will kill us otherwise."

"Too right. The others?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Reyna have already left. Jason is trying to talk Leo out of doing a strip tease on the snooker table."

Nico snorted, but Hazel fanned her face like the last comment bothered her.

"Let's go then!" Will clapped his hands.

Frank, Nico and Hazel all turned to him, giving him a weird look.

He blinked. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Beside from idiot?" Nico said.

"Um, Will, I think it is?" Hazel cleared her throat. "We don't know you. Please go back to your friend."

"But my best mate is getting off with some girl, my other friend, Lou Ellen, left ages ago, and I don't want to go home just yet." He whined.

"Tough." Nico huffed.

Will pointed his finger at him. "I saved you! I saved you from the big scary man trying to get you drunk and _this_ is how you repay me?! That is _not_ how you make friends, mister!" _  
_

Nico glared and him. Hazel held up her hand.

"Wait, what? What did you do?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. Let's go now." Nico grabbed her arm.

"You saved him? From some guy trying to get him drunk?" Frank asked.

"Yes! I am a hero! I think I need a cape. D'you know where to get capes from? eBay, probably..." Will rubbed his chin.

"Well, did you say thank you?" Hazel narrowed her eyes at Nico.

"I-"

"No! He started yelling at me! Can you believe that?"

"Will, are you trying to piss me off? Cos you're doing a bloody good job." Nico stepped towards him and clenched his jaw.

"Hey, now, Nico. Let's just go. God  knows what Leo's doing right now." Hazel grabbed Nico's wrist, and Frank shifted his weight.

"Come, come, Nico. Don't go picking fights with drunk idiots, you won't know what hit you." Will smirked.

Nico's glared turned deathly, but then two other guys joined their group. One was big and tall like Frank - though not quite -  with glasses, blond hair and a handsome face. The other was about Nico's size, was Hispanic and had an mischievous grin.

"'Sup, guys. Who's this?" The tall blond one said.

"I'm Will. Now, if you don't mind: I have a fight to do."

"What...?" The guy said, but his question was cut short by Nico punching Will in the face.

It was almost embarrassing how quick he fell down, and some tosser decided to walk right next to him and accidentally kick him in the head. Then it all went black.

 

 


	2. Nico Why You Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a conscience. Jason is nosy.

 "NICO!"

Hazel screeched right in his ear. He shook his hand to get rid of the stinging in his knuckles.

"What? He was annoying. It's not my fault he got knocked out."

Jason and Frank reached down and grabbed each of Will's arms, hefting him up. Leo snorted.

"Yes it was! Where is his friend he was talking about?"

Hazel glared at him. He scrunched up his face as he thought back to where Will lead him.

"I- I can't remember. His friend was covered by some girl, and he had brown hair. I wasn't really paying attention."

Frank shifted Will's arm into a more comfortable condition over his shoulder.

"That describes a lot of people here."

"Tell me about it." Jason scanned the room.

"Oh- oh! I know!" Leo grinned, "we take him home with us!"

"Wha- what? No! We can't do that!" Frank spluttered.

"Just because he hit on you it doesn't me we can't help him. Or, y'know, Nico helps him. Seeing as Nico was the one that did this for no reason." Hazel was still glaring.

Leo's eyes twinkled at Frank's blush. "He hit on you? I'm starting to warm up to this guy."

Nico decided to ignore Leo's comment for Frank's sake. "I am not helping that arsehole! Where am I supposed to put him?"

"We share a dorm, yeah? I'll just spend the night with Piper, he can use my bed." Jason offered.

Leo snickered, "try not to sound so happy about that, then your offer will seem kind."

Jason stuck his tongue out at him, then re-adjusted his hold on Will.

"Does he have his phone on him?" Hazel asked.

"Why?" Jason said, but fished an iPhone out of Will's pocket anyway.

"I just wanna see if we can find out where he goes to school or something." Hazel took the phone from him, "darn, password."

"Try one-two-three-four." He suggested.

Hazel did. The phone unlocked. Go figure.

"Shall we call his friend Cecil?" He said.

"I'm trying. I think he's a little busy right now."

"Mum? Dad?" Frank said.

Hazel frowned. "No dad. Mum's is turned off. It is about two in the morning, after all."

He sighed, and raked a hand through his long hair. "Let's just go. I'm tired. It's late. I ain't gonna spend more time than necessary on this guy."

The rest of the group muttered in agreement, so they headed out of the pub. Jason called two cab's for them, which arrived ten minutes later. Leo, Jason and Frank got on one; Hazel, Will and he on the other. They had to kinda shove Will in, but oh well. The Cabbie looked annoyed that they had to stop and drop Hazel off first, but of course he did anyway. Hazel kissed him on the cheek, which he made a throwing-up sound at, and told him to look after Will, which he snorted at.

When he had finally managed to get Will into his dorm room and onto Jason's bed, he checked out Will's head. There was a good sized bruise forming already, but no blood. Nico hesitated before tugging Will's belt off, and pulling off his shoes. Nico gave him an extra pillow and decided that that was the nicest he was gonna get. He took a quick shower to get the smell of the pub off him, then changer into pyjama trousers and crawled into his own bed.

He thought back to when that big guy had started hitting on him. Nico had frozen up like an idiot, not doing anything much about him. Then along comes Will with his good intentions and good attitude and good looks. Nico had been embarrassed and defensive, yeah, but he just hated relying on people. The one and only time he had with Percy, he lost a sister... Don't think about that.

He thought instead about why he punched Will. He didn't regret it, no. Will had drunkenly spouted to his sister how he had saved the day, blah, blah, blah, and Nico felt the need to lower that guy's ego. Hazel will ask about it later, no doubt, and be worried about him and stuff, which he didn't want. He didn't want to be pitied. It's why he was such good friends with Jason: he never looked at him all sad and sympathetic, but instead like someone who could make his own choices.

To speak of the devil, Nico's phone buzzed showing a text from Jason.

**Jason:** _so, that Will guy_

**Nico:** _what about him_

**Jason:** _hes cute_

**Nico:** _should Piper be worried or..._

**Jason:** _not for me, u idiot! u!_

**Nico:** _i prefer boys with an IQ higher than their age_

**Jason:** _fine. whatever. Frank told me he helped u out. and he hit on him so he may be up for grabs_

**Nico:** _he was drunk. ive seen Leo hit on a table before. it doesnt mean anything_

**Jason:** _yeah, u just keep saying that. sleep tight_

**Nico:** _dont have too much fun with Piper, jerk_

**Jason:** _no promises_

Nico sighed. Trust Jason to butt into any small thing. But unfortunately, he did have a point. As always. Ugh. Will was nice, once you got over the fact he was and arsehole. And he had a slight southern drawl, which was awesome.

Jason had been the first person he came out to, a year ago. He still held that secret to this day, but he was always telling him people wouldn't care. Jason had pushed him to tell Hazel, which he had, and Hazel had been amazingly accepting and supporting. Next on Nico's to tell list was Reyna, his second best friend, who he suspected knew anyway. He was pretty sure Piper had figured him out, she was pretty vigilant on that stuff, but she hadn't said anything. Piper was really nice and down to earth, though, so that was okay. He rolled over onto his side and faced Jason's bed where Will was sleeping. Nico could hear him breathing deeply.

He fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of it.

 

 

 


	3. Reyna Is Surrounded By Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is smooth as hell.

 Will did not enjoy waking up.

It was way to bright in the room, and usually he liked the light, but now it was like it was burning his eyes out. His headache wasn't helping the situation, either.

He slowly opened one eye, squinting like hell. He didn't recognise the room he was in, which wasn't a good sign. He heard some noise from another room, most likely a bathroom.

He suddenly remembered his dream, which involved him being in Mario Kart, driving his car, constantly being hit off Rainbow Road by Mario himself. It was one of his weirdest dreams to date.

He turned his head to the right to look at the rest of the room. Or at least he tried to. He groaned in pain. He definitely had something more going on with him that a hangover. His left cheekbone hurt faintly, and the back of his head was throbbing. The door to the bathroom opened, and he was greeted by a familiar face.

"You punched me." He croaked.

His through hurt to. Nico nodded. He was wearing grey jogging bottoms and a black vest-top that showed off his toned pale arms. God, he looked so hot with his bed-head.

"Don't worry, you deserved it." Nico smirked.

He strode over to Will, and handed him a big glass of water and some white pills that were most likely paracetamol. Will took them gratefully and drained all the water.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"My dorm. My friend who I share with leant you his bed so he had an excuse to spend the night with his girlfriend."

Will snorted. "Why'd ya take me here, though?"

Nico chewed his lip nervously, "Hazel, my sister, made me. She was angry I punched you, like it's my fault you went down so easy." Will glared at him. "Yeah, anyways, I couldn't remember what your mate looked like or where he he was, so we looked on your phone - one, two, three, four is a great password by the way - but your mum's phone was off, so we decided to call it a night and wait till the morning to sort you out."

"Thanks." Will huffed, "what's the time?"

Nico checked his phone, "twelve."

Will's eyes widened, "twelve?! Shit, I have half an hour to meet my mum for lunch!"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why did you go out drinking the night before you meet your mum?"

Will scowled, "Cecil made me. Shit-" he sat up, and he was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. He didn't throw up though, thankfully.

"Whoa, steady on there." Nico sat him up straight with his hands. "Lemme help you to the bathroom."

They made their way slowly to the bathroom, stumbling a few times. Will saw his reflection in the mirror then wishes he hadn't. He had a small bruise forming on his cheek, bags under his eyes and his hair was standing on end. He shooed Nico out and turned on the tap at the sink, splashing up cold water onto his face to wake him up. Unfortunately he didn't have time for a shower, which sucked, but he found a flannel and wiped it on his neck and under his arms. He flattened his hair down best he could, avoiding touching the lump on the back of it. He rubbed his eyes and walked back into the main room. Nico was lying on his bed texting, which Will tried not to find appealing but failed.

"D'you want to borrow some clothes? Mine won't fit but the my friend next door will have some?" Nico asked, not looking up from his phone.

"Please." Will said.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door, then it was slammed open. A guy about a year older than them with black hair and green eyes grinned at him. He was holding a bundle of clothes under one arm. The guy (who was pretty hot, though not quite Nico-hot, in his eyes) walked past him and dumped the clothes on Nico's friend's bed.

"Hi Nico! How was the pub? Jason told me about this Will kid!"

Nico sat up, "hi, Percy. It was alright. And did he now?"

"Yep!" Percy turned and looked at Will, "is your head alright?" There was laugher in his eyes, but it wasn't said unkindly.

Will pouted, "okay-ish, thanks. It's nice to hear some sympathy for once."

Percy grinned and Nico rolled his eyes. "No problem. Nico asked for some clothes and I think these will fit you."

"You don't have to lend me your clothes. You don't know me. I'm pretty sure I wont see you again." Was this guy always this nice?

"Don't you go to Uni? I might see you there. And I don't care: my mum is always buying me more clothes. You'd be doing me a favour."

"I go to the medical one on the other side of New York, if this is the Uni I'm thinking of. Olympus University, right?"

"Yeah," Nico said, "all our friends go there. So you go to Apollo University then?"

"Yep!" Will grinned, "I'm going to be a doctor, I can't do anything else."

"I'm more than a little worried if people like you are in control of other people's lives."

"Hey, Nico, don't be mean. I need to go now, sorry. See ya, Will," Percy nodded at him, then turned to Nico and gave him a hug that wasn't returned, "Nico."

Percy left. Nico rolled his eyes. "Do you need a lift to where you're meeting your mum?" Nico asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Will said, before picking out a light blue t-shirt from the pile and a pair of jeans that had a hole in one knee. He went back into the bathroom and changed as quickly as possible. Nico was waiting for him, having put on a black hoodie and running trainers. Will found his belt on the floor next to the bed he slept on, allowing himself a little fantasy about how Nico got it off, before putting it back on and shoving on his shoes. His jacket was still at the pub, and hopefully not stolen. Hopefully he wouldn't freeze in the winter air before he got it back.

"Let's go." Nico said, before walking out of the room.

Will followed quickly after. The corridor was mostly empty, though their were two boys who looked like brothers kicking a football along it. Nico got his phone out as they walked, and he had a quick conversation with someone called Reyna about getting a lift. It ended with Nico promising to buy her hot chocolate everyday for a month.

They waited outside the entrance for about ten minutes, Will trying to find out more about Nico: Nico replying with one word answers or a glare.

Soon a silver Ford pulled up against the curb. Driving was a pretty Hispanic girl with long dark hair in a plait. She looked to be around Percy's age. She smiled when she saw Nico, frowned when she saw him.

"Get in." To the point, he sees. He slide into the back, and was surprised when Nico followed him.

"If I sit in the front she'll start fussing over me about how much I've eaten or something." Nico whispered.

He grinned cheekily at Nico, and felt a little proud when he blushed a little. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around the chair in infront of him.

"Hey, Reyna, is it?" Will have her a flirty smile. Who can blame him? "Thank you so much for giving me a lift. Could you please drop me off at the Pizza Hut next to the Tesco's? Do you know which one I'm talking about?"

Reyna nodded and gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Nico snickered.

"What?" He asked him.

"You're lucky you're already injured, otherwise she would have beaten you up. It's also a good thing you're in the back."

Reyna caught Nico's eyes in the mirror and smirked.

Will definitely was not scared. Not a single little bit. He promises.

He was silent the rest of the ride. Reyna and Nico chatted about school work and stupid things their friends had done. Will was working up the courage to ask for Nico's number.

_He punched you. He said you were annoying._

_Yeah, but he also helped me out. He's being nice to me._

_Only because his sister made him, or because he felt bad._

_Shut up._

Yeah, the argument wasn't in his favour.

"This is it. Please get out." Reyna grinned sarcastically.

He glared at her and turned to Nico, who was actually smiling at him. True, it was just one side of his mouth, but it was progress. That gave him a confidence boost.

"Hey, so, Nico. I was wondering if I could have your number? Please?" He gave him his best smile. Nico blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Your number. For your phone. Can I have it? So I can text you."

Reyna was shaking with silent laughter, gripping the wheel tightly.

"I- um- sure." Nico was blushing quite a bit.

Will grinned and pulled his phone out. It only had about ten percent left from yesterday, but oh well. Nico stammered out his number as Will typed it in. Will then got out of the car and grinned and winked at Nico, and waved a little at Reyna, who looked like she liked him a lot more. He was only about ten minutes late for him mum, and his hangover wasn't quite so bad anymore. The back of his head still hurt like hell, but he had Nico's number, so it was all okay.

 


	4. Friends That Love Each Other Dearly And Show It By Being Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy should not be allowed to be near each other.

Nico couldn't quite believe what had happened.

Why would someone like Will want someone like him's number?

Reyna kept winking at him in the mirror as they drove, and it was a while before he noticed they weren't heading back to his dorm.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Lunch." Was all she said.

He groaned and slumped back on his seat. Trust Reyna to be vague and mysterious. He soon recognised where they were going. It was to their group's favourite hang out spot, the local McDonald's. Nico had had an unhealthy obsession with it since he was a kid, and Hazel hadn't had the heart to get him to eat healthier, since it was one of the only foods he would eat.

Reyna parked in the car park next to a familiar-looking Prius. Percy's car. It looked like the whole gang would be there, unfortunately. At least they could make fun of Leo's antics last night.

He and Reyna got in line, him ordering a Happy Meal, her a Chicken Legend. They walked to their usual table in the corner, where, surprise-surprise, all his friends were.

He slotted in next to Hazel and Jason, Jason winking at him. He glared back.

Reyna got in next to Annabeth, which Percy looked annoyed at. Leo was rubbing his temples and moaning quietly, and Calypso was rubbing his back and smirking.

"Is Will alright?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, we dropped him off to his mum." Nico answered with his mouth full of chips.

Annabeth scrunched up her nose at his manners and threw a chip at him, which he ducked.

"Will seemed nice when I met him." Percy commented.

"Nico certainly thought so." Reyna snorted uncharacteristically. He scowled at her. Jason rose an eyebrow and re-adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

Reyna opened her mouth to answer, but he kicked her shin hard under the table.

"He was the guy you punched, right?" Leo asked.

"Wait, what?" Piper was holding her veggie burger in the air, halfway to her mouth.

"He was talking about something, Nico punched him, he fell over and got kicked unconscious." Hazel explained.

Percy snorted, "I thought Jason was the blond who always passed out."

Jason glared at him. It was a running joke between them all that whenever Jason played sport or did something even remotely dangerous, he would get hit on the head. How that kid still walked straight was a mystery.

"Nico," Annabeth chided, "you didn't seem like the kind of person to start a fight."

"Trust me," Nico said, "you haven't met him."

"I have. And I like him." Percy said.

"Well it's not like you're gonna meet him again. And I bet he didn't hit on you either." Frank grimaced. Leo laughed.

"Well, I'm not too sure about not meeting him again. And he hit on me too, Frank, don't worry." Reyna grinned.

"I'm loving the sound of this guy." Piper snorted.

"What do you mean, you're not sure about not meeting him again?" Hazel asked.

Nico gave Reyna his most threatening look. She carried on anyway.

"Oh, I don't know. Just a hunch." She took a sip of her Fanta.

Jason was trying to catch his eye, but Nico just turned away and asked Calypso where Grover was.

"Oh, he's out with Juniper. They're at some save the planet convention thing with Rachel."

"Why aren't you there?"

Calypso loved nature.

"I have this idiot to look after," she nodded at Leo, who was snatching some of Piper's chips, "and I went last year so I already know what's there."

"Oh."

Nico knew next to nothing about gardening, plants tended to die in his care in less than a day. The rest of the lunch was spent taking about plans for the Christmas holidays coming up, what homework they had to do, and who was going out with who and what not.

Annabeth and Piper had a class at two, so they left first. Then Leo and Calypso went to go have a 'nap'. Reyna left shortly after with Hazel and Frank, because they had to go to a Latin club. Jason used to go, and Nico accompanied Hazel a few times, just to see what it was like.

Jason, Percy and he all got into Percy's car, and after much debate Jason got into the driver's seat, Nico rode shotgun and Percy sprawled along the back, not caring about a seatbelt. Nico fiddled with the radio until he found a station he liked. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? I have to listen to enough rock with Thalia as it is, not you too!"

Percy sat up at the sound of his old friend's name. "How is Thals? I haven't seen her in a while. Texting just isn't the same."

Nico snorted. "You sound just like my stepmum."

Percy went to retort, but was cut of by Jason.

"She's great, thanks. She's visiting us all in the holidays."

Percy grinned. Nico wasn't too happy about that, though. She had been in the car as well when... _No_.

Back to present day, Jason and Percy were now arguing about who Thalia liked more. He zoned out for a bit, but then he felt his phone buzz.

 **Will:** _how are u? is ur mate Leo alright_

 **Nico:** _im stuck in a car with 2 idiots, but otherwise im good. Leo is fine. he should get drunk more, cos hangovers make him quiet, which is a bonus. is ur head better?_

 **Will:** _the pounding in it makes a good tune to walk too_

 **Nico:** _thats lovely_

 **Will:** _who are the idiots_

 **Nico:** _Percy, who u met, and Jason. he helped carry u after u fainted_

 **Will:** _Jason was the tall hot blond one like me right_

 **Will:** _AND I DID NOT FAINT I WAS KICKED UNCONSCIOUS_

Nico snorted out loud at the last two texts, earning him stares from Jason and Percy.

"Who you texting?" Percy asked.

"Hazel."

"Hazel's at a club. Who're you texting?" Jason asked.

"Nobody." Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh really? Then why did you lie?" Percy smirked. What a smug bastard.

"Because-" his most likely terrible excuse was cut short by Jason taking a hand off the wheel and grabbing his phone before Nico could blink. Jason handed it back to Percy, who started reading his conversation.

Percy's eyes brightened, "you got Will's number?"

Jason choked, " _what?_ "

"Hey! We are not idiots!" Percy whined.

"Give it back!"

Nico reached back for his phone, but Percy moved out of reach. Percy's eyes widened and he let out a laugh.

"He said you're hot, Jace."

Jason grinned and looked at him. "He did?"

"I'm telling him that I'm hurt he didn't say I was hot too."

"I swear if you don't give that back..." Nico was still grabbing for it. His phone buzzed. Percy started cracking up.

"He- he said- he said that I was very pretty, but he- but he prefers short pale Italians with bad attitudes!"

Jason whooped with laughter, and Nico blushed bright red.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

Nico managed to rip it from Percy's grip because he was laughing too hard. Looking at the screen he could see that Percy wasn't lying.

He shoved his phone into his pocket, crossed his arms and slumped in the seat, purposely ignoring Percy and Jason in favour of watching the buildings go by. They soon got to their dorm apartment, and Nico shot out the car and into the building as quickly as he could. He got into his room in record time and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to take his shoes and hoodie off.

Jason and Percy joined him a bit after and were full of apologies for their previous behaviour. He told Percy to go back to his dorm, to which Percy protested that his roomie, Grover, wasn't their so he wouldn't have anyone to talk too. Nico said he didn't care, and Percy got the message and left.

"So," Jason started, "sorry about that."

Nico looked at him and glared.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It was pretty funny. You should totally meet up with him again."

Nico glared some more.

"Oh, come on!" Jason flopped back onto his bed. "Is your self esteem so low some guy can openly compliment slash flirt with you and you still think he's joking?"

"You saw him! You heard about him! He flirts with anyone!"

Jason nodded, "yeah, but he only gave you his number."

Nico couldn't find anything to say to that. Even he knows you don't just give your number to anyone. He sighed and kicked his shoes off.

"Whatever. I have History homework."

Jason huffed, but didn't comment, instead he got out his laptop and started writing a report on something. Nico got about halfway through his homework when their door was kicked open. They really needed to get a lock on the inside.

"Oi! Cupcakes! Dorm inspection time!"

Coach Hedge, and extremely short muscled man, barged into their room, clipboard in hand. He started looking in their bathroom and drawers and under their beds.

"Aha! What's this?"

Hedge came out of the bathroom, holding a t-shirt. Nico recognised it as Will's, and now he saw it in a good light, he saw it had Apollo University's crest on it.

"Oh, that's, erm, a friend's." Nico said.

"Why is it here?" Hedge barked.

"He, uh, spent the night."

Hedge's face turned red. "HE WHAT? DETENTION, NICO DI ANGELO!"

"What? Why!" He spluttered. Jason folded his laptop shut and frowned.

"WHY? WHY! For having sexual intercourse, that's why!"

His eye's widened, and Jason laughed.

"We didn't have sex! He didn't have a place to stay!"

"Then how do you explain the condom in his jeans pocket?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Surely your point would be helped more if there wasn't one in his pocket."

"I- BUT- I- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE, DI ANGELO! DETENTION WITH ME TOMORROW LUNCH IN THE GYM!"

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Jason, like the nineteen year old boy he was, started giggling.

"Even Coach Hedge knows, Neeks. Surely it couldn't hurt for you to tell your friends."

Nico glared at him, then started up his homework again, but he wasn't in the zone anymore. He sighed and turned to Jason, who had regained control of himself.

"What do you want to do, then?"

Jason's grin was more that a little worrying.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Will had enjoyed catching up with his mum and eating all the pizza he wanted, despite the fact his head hurt whenever he moved it.

His mum had asked about it, but he had just said he tripped over and fell on it. She just raised an eyebrow, so he knew she didn't believe him, but then asked him about his lessons.

He had returned to his dorm straight after. He saw that Cecil was still asleep, despite it being about three o'clock in the afternoon. How he got into Apollo University was a mystery to most, but they had never seen him play the flute. Apollo University, in reference to the god it was named after, had two parts; one for medical studies, one for music. It never made sense to him why, but that's that.

He nudged Cecil with his hand, causing him to roll over in his sleep, but not wake up. Will sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He picked at a small stain to the blue top he had borrowed from Percy, realising he had forgotten his own clothes. Hey, more reason to see Nico again. Nico...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He wondered what he could say to Nico that wouldn't sound creepy.

**Will:** _how are u? is ur mate Leo alright_

There. That was nice. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Nico:** _im stuck in a car with 2 idiots, but otherwise im good. Leo is fine. he should get drunk more, cos hangovers make him quiet, which is a bonus. is ur head better?_

**Will:** _the pounding in it makes a good tune to walk too_

**Nico:** _thats lovely_

_Shit what can I reply to that...?_

**Will:** _who are the idiots_

**Nico:** _Percy, who u met, and Jason. he helped carry u after u fainted_

**Will:** _Jason was the tall hot blond one like me right_

**Will:** _AND I DID NOT FAINT I WAS KICKED UNCONSCIOUS_

It was a bit longer before the next text came through.

**Nico:** _hi its me Percy im hurt u dnt thnk im hot 2_

Will snorted, causing Cecil to roll over in his sleep.

**Will:** _u r very pretty dw. I prefer short pale Italians with bad attitudes, though_

He was only half joking. Nico definitely fell under his 'type'. He had a thing for bad boys, okay?

He waited for five minutes before giving up on getting a reply.

He decided to have some fun with his still out-of-it friend. He grabbed a pen from his pencil case, and started drawing and writing crude things over Cecil's face. He didn't even feel immature.

When that got boring, he hit the shower. He may have sang really loudly (and badly), who knows? He then, like the good boy he was, did some homework. He took another pain-killer, since his head still hurt, and decided that Cecil had slept far too long and peacefully for his liking.

He smiled as he came up with a plan. He grabbed his phone that he had been charging up, then turned the video-recorder on. He snuck up to Cecil's bed, then gave his best whistle, loud and sharp. Cecil sat up and lost balance, falling onto the floor. Will laughed, grabbing his side as he doubled-over. Cecil started shouting curses and untangling himself from his covers, pen all over his face. Will ended the recording and gave Cecil his most innocent face. Cecil looked like he wanted to yell at him, but he then rushed to the toilet instead.

Will, still giggling, sat on his bed and sent the video to Lou Ellen, Chris, Mitchell and Nico, after a moment of consideration. Lou Ellen replied straight away with the crying-with-laughter smiley. He asked her how she was, and she said something about a date and not to text her. Mitchell sent a simple 'lol', and Chris was probably too busy with his girlfriend to look at his phone. Oh well.

Cecil came back into the room, his brown hair sticking up everywhere.

"I swear, when my head stops pounding, I will finish you." He croaked.

Will snorted, "I'm very scared. I beg for your forgiveness. May I also add that you did die my hair pink last month, and I only got it out last week?"

Cecil rolled his eyes, "oh shut up. You secretly loved it."

Will nodded. "Oh yeah. Nevermind. How about for that time you changed my ringtone to the _Star Wars_ theme tune then turned my volume up and called me during a lecture?"

Cecil considers it, head tilted to one side, for a moment before sighing in defeat the same time as Will's phone buzzed.

He glanced at it before grinning. It was a text from Nico.

**Nico:** _thats the guy who hit on Hazel right? and really mature_

**Nico:** _btw sos about earlier i hav horrible friends_

**Nico:** _and u gotu me a detention arse_

**Will:** _yeah and thats ok. how did I get u a detention????_

**Nico:** _u left ur clothes. my coach saw they werent mine or Jasons, so he thought we had sex_

If only.

**Will:** _thats one helluva thought process_

**Nico:** _hes..... paranoid_

**Will:** _we hav this guy called Terminus who will give u a detention for walkin on the grass_

**Nico:** _hed be fun at parties_

**Will:** _i dont think hed leave the schill for long enough_

**Will:** _*school_

**Nico:** _oh so hes the teacher that has no life outside making kids lives horrible?_

**Will:** _that is him. exactly him._

**Nico:** _cool so when do u want ur clothes back?_

**Will:** _idk next weekend? same pub?_

**Nico:** _ill see u at 12 on saturday_

**Will:** _sounds good_

Very, very good. Cecil asked him why was he smiling so much, but he just said 'no reason'.

 


	6. Nico's Friends Are Onto Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens really. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trigger warning for panic attacks. And death by car crash. Not in too much depth though, don't worry.

The next week passed quickly. It was obvious the teachers wanted to leave just as much as the students. He didn't even get that much homework.

Their group of friends met up after school on Friday at McDonald's for a little celebration. Jason had confirmed that Thalia was visiting the week that surrounds Christmas, a week from now. They all were staying in New York, so he wouldn't have to miss them much. Like he'd admit he would in the first place.

Halfway through the meal he tapped Jason's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Jace, can you do me a favour?" He said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jason turned away from Leo.

"Could you give me a lift tomorrow?"

Jason sighed dramatically. "When will you get your own freaking car?"

Nico smirked. "When you're not around to drive me."

Jason rolled his eyes, "fine, fine. Where to?"

"The pub we went to last weekend," he cleared his throat. "I'm giving Will his clothes back."

Jason's face suddenly lightened up, "you're seeing him again?"

"Yes. Something wrong with that?"

"Nope. None at all. You've been texting him?"

Nico blushed a bit for some reason. Will and he had been texting every day since he got his number. They'd only talked about things like their school and their friends, and of course insulting each other. He found himself looking forward to when his lessons had finished and he had time to text Will, though. He didn't usually talk to new people, so it was a change.

"Yeah. So could you get me there for twelve?"

"Of course." Jason's eyes twinkled.

Nico frowned, but he turned to her what Hazel had been telling Juniper anyway.

Afterwards he got into Reyna's car. They were going to her house to watch a film away from their idiot friends.

"So. Jason told me you've got yourself a date tomorrow." Reyna said conversationally.

He glared at her. Trust Jason to get over-excited and blurt it out to Reyna.

"Did he now?" He kept his tone casual.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You know I know, right? Only Percy and Leo are too dense to have worked it out yet."

He slumped in his chair and crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Reyna sighed, "look, Nico. We don't care. We love you whatever. If we can still love Rachel for making us do that sponsored fast for a week last year, we sure as hell can love you for liking dick."

Nico choked, spluttered and gasped. Reyna barely ever used slang or rude words. She grinned wickedly at him before turning down the street she lived on and up her driveway. They got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Reyna knocked loudly and yelled, "OI! Hylla! Let us in!"

Hylla was Reyna's older sister. They lived together because their mum was never in the picture and their dad, well, nevermind. Hylla worked for Amazon from home, so she was always in.

"Coming!" Her muffled reply sounded from upstairs, he thinks. He here the sound of footsteps and the barking of dogs. Reyna and Hylla had two greyhounds who were impeccably well trained. He always thought of Percy's dog, Mrs O'Leary, and her oaf-ish nature whenever he saw them.

The door opened and Hylla stood there, looking identical to Reyna, only a few years older. She was wearing black on black, and gave him a disapproving look like she always did and Reyna a big hug.

"Sister! We are going to have so much fun this Christmas!" Hylla yelled.

Reyna grinned, "too right! Me and Nico are gonna watch a film in the living room, 'kay? Then we can catch up!"

Hylla nodded, "great. I have a little work to finish, so I better get going. Have fun, but not too much fun."

She gave him a steely look, and he had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. He gave her a salute, and she left.

"Well, maybe not everyone has you figured out." Reyna amended.

He scowled, but gave her a hug and said "thanks, Rey."

Her arms wrapped around his back, "anytime."

"Now," he said, stepping back. "I think you mentioned something about Shaun of the Dead?"

***

Despite what Jason had said and insisted, it wasn't a date.

It wasn't a date when he showered extra well on Saturday morning. It wasn't a date when he wore his favourite Day of the Dead t-shirt. It wasn't a date when he put on his most stylish black jeans. It wasn't a date when maybe he checked his hair in the mirror for longer than usual. It just wasn't a date. Got it?

He had Will's clothes in a plastic bag by his feet. He was sitting in Jason's car, which was considerably nicer than Percy's. It even had heating, which was useful considering the season. He ran his hands that were in fingerless black gloves along his arms, trying to warm himself up. He remembered when he was little and living in Venice, when it got really cold and all the canals froze over. It had been beautiful.

"Lookin' good, Neeks. Will'll be all over you." Jason looked amused.

Nico glared at him and slapped his arm, distracting Jason from driving and causing them to swerve on an icy bit.

He swears he saw his life flash in front of his eyes, and he though bitterly that it would be quite ironic if both he and his sister died in winter because of a car crash, with a Grace in the car.

Then Jason swore and righted the car. Nico sighed with relief before what had happened sunk in. He had almost died just like his sister. His breathing picked up. Just like her. Just like her four years ago.

"Nico!" Jason grabbed his shoulder, "Nico, you're fine. We're safe. We're alive. I'm here. You're okay, you're all okay."

Nico believed him. It was Jason, how could he not? But that doesn't mean it wasn't hard to calm down again. He noticed that Jason had pulled over at the side of the road, the engine still on, the radio still playing crappy songs.

"Hey, Neeks? Do you want me to take you home?" Jason asked tentatively.

He shook his head. He will not let things like that ruin his day.

"I'm fine, mate. Don't worry. And thanks."

Jason gave him a look like he didn't believe him, but he smiled anyway. "Alright, then. Let's go get you a boyfriend."

Nico glared again as he started the car, but decided against hitting his arm.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico was late.

Fifteen minutes late, in fact. Will had sent him texts since the five minutes late mark. No reply. He was starting to get worried.

_What if something had happened?_

_Or what if he decided he didn't want to see you again?_

The voice inside his head said.

_Shut up. There must be traffic or something._

He thought back to the voice. He ran a hand through his blond hair, most likely messing it up even more than usual. He was sitting at the bar, sipping at a Diet Coke. He preferred Pepsi, but they didn't sell them at the shitty pub he was in. He checked his phone again to see that Nico hadn't texted him back and another minute had gone. He was pulling in up closer to go to call Nico, when the door opened.

He looked and saw Nico standing there looking amazing in thick dark clothes. He had a black and white scarf with knitted skulls on them, which Will found cute. Standing next to him was a tall broad-shouldered guy with blond hair and blue eyes behind golden glasses. He was also very good-looking, but he wasn't interested. He remembered his name was Jason, since Nico had mentioned him a few times. Will maybe was a little bit jealous of Jason's hand on Nico's shoulder, and how close he was standing to him, but only a little. He promises.

He grinned. "Nico and friend! Where have you been?"

Nico smiled shyly back, "we, uh, got held up in traffic. Jason was just leaving."

He gave Jason a steely look. Jason held up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Hey, man, I was just trying to make sure you were okay! And I wanted to properly meet Will for a sec."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ, Jason! I'm not your little brother! If I remember correctly, my birthday is before yours! Please just introduce yourself then go annoy Percy instead or something."

Jason looked a little hurt, but he hid it quickly. He turned to Will, who had been watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Jason Grace, Nico's best friend and roomie. You've already spent the night in my bed so I guess we can be friends." He winked at the end.

Will grinned back at him, "I'm Will Solace, and if I may inform you your bed smells way too flowery for a big guy like you."

Jason pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, that's designer spray there. And I love the smell of roses."

Will laughed and Nico snorted.

"Anyway, guys, I do actually have to go annoy Percy." Jason lowered his voice and ducked his head, "Neeks, you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Nico gave him an irritated look, but then softened and smiled, "I'm fine, Jace. Don't worry so hard. Remind Percy he owes me twenty quid."

Jason grinned, then nodded at Will and left. When he opened the door a gust of cold air blew in.

"Ugh. I hate the winter." Nico shivered.

He frowned. "But your clothes are really dark and stuff."

Nico raised his eyebrows, "why does everyone connect winter with darkness? The snow is white, the sun is low so it reflexes of the road which makes it really bright too."

"Huh," Will frowned, "I never thought of it like that."

"Yeah. Can we get out of this pub? It smells weird."

Will couldn't tell because his nose was blocked up. "There are definitely nicer places to meet. My jacket was stolen, you know? Cecil didn't remember to get it because he's a dickhead."

Nico snorted, "I know a good place."

"Lets go." 


End file.
